Kenichi Ito
Kenichi Ito is a first year student at UA High School and together with "Zarathustra" is the main antagonist of "My Hero Academia: Family Honor". Kenichi is the son of the superhero Osamu Ito, and has been treated like he's special his entire life. Kenichi has internalized the idea that he's better than everyone else. He sees becoming a hero as his birth-right, a destiny, and an obligation to his father. Kenichi doesn't want to share the title "Hero" with Hana Tachibana, the daughter of the woman who killed Kenichi's dad. Kenichi starts out as a school rival for Hana Tachibana to over-come, but as his rivalry with Hana drags on and the world fails to deliver Kenichi the things he's convinced himself he's owed he transforms into an outright villain. Kenichi has been recruited into Will to Power. Appearance Kenichi has a beautiful face but scrawny body due to neglecting his muscles and over-relying on his quirk. In his casual clothes Kenichi wears a shirt with All-Might's picture on it and black pants. Kenichi's hero costume includes a Jet colored jacket he wears open with neon green double helix patterns going down his arms, a gray shirt, a belt, jet black pants with neon green helices going down each leg. Personality Kenichi is an a superficially charming and adorkable young man but underneath that he is a narcissistic sociopath. Kenichi Ito has a strong sense of entitlement and desire to be loved and admired but has little empathy for other people. Kenichi can be incredibly brave and determined but is generally motivated by self-interest or ego. Kenichi believes in Social Darwinism and that coming from heroic stock makes him innately superior to other people, not just in terms of quirk but intellectually and morally as well. Kenichi further believes that men are innately superior to women, not just physically (though with quirks he shouldn't even take that for granted), but intellectually as well. Kenichi believes these things because he needs to believe them in order to rationalize his privilege. Kenichi habitually objectifies women. In Kenichi's mind women exist simply to serve as prizes to be fought for and jealously protected, as dolls, as sex objects, as emotional support systems and so on. In other words he regards women as existing for the sake of men (specifically himself). Kenichi is initially capable of having friendships with other men, born into hero families. Kenichi's personality evolves as the story goes along, as his rivalry with Hana drags on and the world fails to deliver Kenichi the things he thinks he is owed. History Kenichi is the son of the beloved superhero Osamu Ito aka "Over-Man" and has inherited from his father the quirk Mind over Matter as well as his father's good looks. For the first six years of his life he had an idyllic childhood, but that all changed when he was kidnapped by his father's arch-nemesis Rio Tachibana. Kenichi's dad led a team of heroes including Animus (Zen Yamato) and Diamond (Osaka Kurosawa) to raid the Monkey Queen's hideout and rescue his son. The battle ended in Rio Tachibana being defeated and taken to jail but not before she could mortally wound her arch-nemesis Osamu. After his Father's Death The day Kenichi's father died was the first time Kenichi ever experienced true suffering. His suffering was compounded by the fact that after his father died his mother began to go insane. His mother sue in equal parts resented her son and blamed Kenichi for his father's death, and hated herself for feeling that way about her own child. Sue Ito would go through cycles of isolating herself and neglecting her son, to spending time with him and lavishing him with gifts, to physically abusing her son, to isolating herself again. Quirk and Abilities Mind over Matter: Kenichi's quirk lets him move/manipulate matter with his mind: such as levitating objects, pulling objects towards himself or pushing them away, gripping an object in place, deflecting physical attacks and changing the trajectory of oncoming projectiles. * Mind over Body/Tactile Telekinesis: Kenichi can use his quirk on his own body ** Hovering/Limited Flight: ** Psionic Strength: Kenichi can use psychokinesis to augment his strength. ** Enhanced Jumping ** Controlled descent: * Psychokinetic Combat: Kenichi can use his quirk for combat or defense. ** Attraction and Repulsion: Kenichi can push or pull objects with his quirk. ** Kenichi can deflect physical attacks or change the trajectory of oncoming projectile Weaknesses The most fundamental limit of Kenichi's quirk is that it cannot be used to manipulate energy. Mind over Matter also obeys basic physics which means the heavier an object is the more effort it takes Kenichi to levitate or move said object. The greater an objects mass and velocity the more difficult it is for Kenichi to control. With enough force it's possible to break through or overpower Kenichi's quirk, and with enough speed it's possible to catch him off guard before he has time to react and deflect. Trivia * Kenichi Ito was designed to be the equal and opposite of Hana Tachibana. ** Hana is the daughter of a super-villain and Kenichi is the son of a superhero, they both lost their parents on the same day. ** After losing her mother Hana grew discriminated against an in poverty but at least had a loving family in the rest of the Dolores Orphans. Kenichi grew up surrounded by material wealth and famous but without a family. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:MHA: Family Honor Category:Villains Category:Males